


Everything #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: CAOS characters, Canon, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More character development, Multi, Nephilim witch hunters, New Magic, Other, Resurrection, old characters are brought back, plot holes explained, post part 4, the Pilgrims of the Night Church, witch war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: "What can happen if you take a chance and fall in love?""Everything."Post part 4, the ending remains the same. This is just a continuation.A new threat coming to Greendale, or rather an old one under a new kind of leadership.Mistakes will be made. Tears will be shed. Hearts will break, but what is to gain will make it all worth it.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show. Sabrina is coming back in part 5, if first in comic book form. She's the main character!Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter.2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS
Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099613
Kudos: 2





	Everything #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who thought that the show could of been made to be MORE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+thought+that+the+show+could+of+been+made+to+be+MORE).



> So yes, this is another one of my attempts to continue past part 4 of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I feel good about this. And yes, it's gonna be a little ridiculous but just f*cking be cool with it.
> 
> Please ignore any grammar errors, I've been sleep deprived since I saw that glittery turd of an ending for part 4.  
> I was shaking with rage for days after.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey, Roz and Theo try to cope with their new reality. Something goes horribly wrong for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer than this.

They're all trying to cope. Those left behind.

Since defeating the Void and losing Sabrina, they have all been mourning.  
Trying to heal the still open wounds they all have. Then maybe someday, the scars can begin to fade.  
  
Time heals all wounds. They all hope that's true.  
  
  
The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day.  
Not that it was noticed by any of the students of Baxter High. Some of them were stuck in English class, having to listen to their teacher as she talks about the Shakespearean play Hamlet.  
  
For one student, a somber boy dressed in flannel, it might as well be a rainstorm happening outside the window.  
He would always remember this day as an ugly, horrible day.  
  
He was grieving.  
A part of him was bitter that there was a sun that shined, that there were students in that class with him that were happy and carefree while he mourned the loss of his best friend.  
  
Sabrina.  
  
Less than two years ago, she had been his girlfriend. How different things had been then.   
  
How different he had been.   
  
He had moved on from her. It had taken everything he had, but he had done it. He was with Roz. While Sabrina had gotten together with Nick.

There had been something still between them, him and Sabrina but by the time she turned 17 things had changed so much that it was almost like he and Sabrina had never dated in the first place. 

Everything had been fine. Really.  
  


And now she was gone.  
The world kept on turning _somehow_ but felt like a darker place.

It had been hard enough for him to move on from the death of his brother. Tommy. _The best of them all.  
_He tried not to think too much about what had happened after the mines collapsed. It would only make him feel guilty. Roz had called it _survivors guilt_.  
  
He was here but his brother wasn't.  
  
  
But he never thought that he would lose Sabrina.

That day he had seen her in the church, he knew that he couldn't hold her back. That she was meant for things that he just wasn't. 

Then he had seen her fall. He had caught her but had to see the light disappear from her. _Like a candle going out.  
_He had felt like he would never be able to breathe again.   
His panicked mind had only thought about getting her some help. Her aunt Hilda would know what to do.

And a few minutes later there she was. Sabrina. The arrows were gone and she was fine. She was better than fine. She healed Ambrose and saved his life.  
  


He had walked away, knowing he wasn't welcome there anymore. Not that anyone wanted him there in the first place. Nick had made that clear after Harvey had asked him if he was going to let Sabrina go alone.  
  
Harvey didn't want Sabrina alone. He wasn't a witch... Warlock. _Whatever._ He was just Harvey. He wasn't special.  
  
But he still wanted someone _different_ , in the same Sabrina was different, to be there for her.   
  
The way Nick had said " _you don't really think I tell her what to do_ ," had made him feel like he was in the wrong to care. To be there. To want to help. He had wanted to run away.   
But he still had managed to get himself to the church, terrified and ready for anything.   
  
  
Sabrina had looked like a hero in a comic book. Or at least an anti-hero. He started to look up to her. Honestly, he always had. But never like this. He felt like she had this great destiny that he could not stay in the way of.

But now she was gone.

A few days after the funeral, Harvey and Theo had gotten called by Roz. She told them of the vision she had. Nick. Swimming in the sea of sorrows. _Dead._

She had told them she knew that the magic of the necklace Sabrina had gotten from Nick, had brought the two of them together in the afterlife.  
A bittersweet relief. At least neither of them is alone.   
  
  
Harvey knew that he and Nick had never been close.   
But he still felt bad. He had seen that Nick was alone at the funeral. Probably was alone afterward too.

Harvey had Roz. Theo and Robin. He was lucky.

Nick had nobody. Just like at the masquerade. When nobody had protested and he became the human acheron.

When Roz had told him that Nick was dead, Harvey couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe he could have been there for him. They both had loved Sabrina. Harvey would have understood. He knew what it felt like to have to live on when you lose someone you care about.

Roz had convinced Prudence and Agatha to go with them to the sea of sorrows. Agatha had been harder to convince than Prudence, but Roz hadn't taken no for an answer. 

She and Sabrina were a lot alike that way.

And so the Fright Club found themselves by the Sea of Sorrows. _Again._ Along with Prudence and Agatha this time.

It took a while to find Nick's body, but they managed to get him out of there. They buried him next to Sabrina.   
It's what she would have wanted. It's what _he_ would have wanted.  
  
  
With every day, things get easier. But it was still hard to wake up and go to school, knowing there was no chance that he would ever see Sabrina again.   
He tried not to think about it. Just like he avoided looking at Tommy's room. Life was just easier for him that way.   
All he wanted was for things to be easy. After everything, that's all he had ever wanted.

Time had gone by so fast. Harvey had been so lost in thought, he had barely paid attention. The class was almost over. He would have to borrow some notes. Or he'd probably have to catch up next time.

It all went dark.   
He looked out the window, like many other students, and saw the sky darken. There were murmurs heard in the classroom. Everyone was confused. It was in the middle of the day. The sun had been shining just a few seconds ago. Many thought that there might be a solar eclipse. Some mentioned a possible _black hole_ which caused a slight stir of panic.  
The teacher tried to calm everyone down, urging her students to get back to their seats.  
  
She turned on the lights.   
With no sun shining in, it had gotten too dark in the classroom.  
  
Then the lights began to flicker.  
With the sky so dark Harvey could barely see anything through the windows, the lights in the classroom were the only thing that kept the room from being completely pitch black.  
The teacher began to tell everyone that the sun would come back, assuring everyone that there was nothing to fear and that the lights would stop flickering soon.   
Her attempt to calm them down was in vain since they all could hear the fear in her voice and see it clearly in her expression. She was not so subtly shuffling closer to the door, showing she wanted to escape, maybe just run away.   
Harvey was thoroughly freaked out, and by the looks of it, so were many of the other students in the class.

The teacher made an excuse, mumbling in barely hidden panic something about wanting to go check on the power. To fix the lights.   
But as her hand touched the door handle, her back turned to the rest of the class, the room went dark.

For a few minutes, nothing was heard. No whispers, no breathing, or sound of any kind.   
Then the lights turned back on, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She had always been afraid of the dark. Not that she wanted anyone to know that. Especially not her students.

Then she turned around and saw the entire classroom was empty. Her shocked mind tried desperately to make sense of this, her eyes rapidly searching the room as outside the sky's unexplainable darkness faded. It vanished, leaving only behind the sun shining again. 

Once again it was a beautiful day.

Roz had thought that when her grandmother had died, she would always feel alone. She had thought the same thing when her best friend had made it clear that she was not coming back to Baxter High.  
But the truth was that she only started to feel alone when she lost Sabrina. 

Sabrina Spellman had been the closest thing Roz had ever had as a sister. Having always been there. The two of them sharing a bond that nothing could break. Not even the fact that Roz had started dating Sabrina's ex-boyfriend. 

Sure, many others would think that that would have broken their friendship. And maybe their friendship wasn't as strong as it once had been before but they were still there for each other, through thick and thin. No matter what. _To the bitter end._

To say that Roz missed Sabrina would be an understatement.   
Every day something happened that Roz wished she could tell Sabrina.   
Since Roz had found out that she was a witch, all she could think of was how lucky she was to have Sabrina to help her. That she couldn't do this without her best friend by her side. 

But now, she had to go on without Sabrina. Navigate the Witch world with only Prudence and Agatha by her side. 

Roz got along with the two gloomy girls just fine, even with their many differences. But they were nowhere near as close as she and Sabrina had been.  
And truth be told, Roz didn't want to be as close to them.   
  
Though neither of them would say it, Roz was taking the place of Dorcas. The sister that both Agatha and Prudence lost. 

From her own experience, Roz knew that grief had a way of grabbing ahold of you and never let go. It carved a place for itself within.   
She mourned Sabrina, as Prudence and Agatha mourned their sister.

At the funeral, Prudence and Agatha had been there, in support of her. Neither of them had been that close to Sabrina, but as Roz had joined together with the two of them, she had shared her grief with them.  
They were the Weird Sisters now. The three in one. What one felt, they all had to share.   
And although they would never admit it, both Prudence and Agatha had both looked up to and cared for Sabrina. If only as a frenemy.   
  
According to Sabrina, friendships in the Witch world were very different from those in the mortal realm. Roz now got to experience that first hand.

There were many times were both Prudence and Agatha had to remind her of just how different she had to be just to survive in the Witch world. Almost each and every time, Roz wish that Sabrina would be there. At least she could have understood.   
How it felt to feel like a fish out of water while navigating two worlds, the Witch world, and the Mortal world.  
  
  
She couldn't go to school with Harvey. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to go and have to tell people that Sabrina was _gone_.   
To have all those sad looks and questions thrown her way. It was just too much to bear. So instead, she told Harvey that she was calling in sick. She had her mom call the school.   
She made the excuse that she had to study magic with Prudence and Agatha instead. Harvey knew better but he didn't argue. Things had been strange between the two of them for a while. Even before she told him the truth about her being a witch.   
But they needed each other to lean on one another, it felt like that was the only way they could get through this. _Together.  
  
_

"Are you listening?" Prudence called out. Her head snapped up and she saw that arched brow, a disappointed scowl directed to her. Over her shoulder, a similar look was on Agatha. 

She had gotten lost in her thoughts again. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." She mumbled out a pitiful apology. Prudence sighed, she knelt on the floor beside her, careful not to smudge the symbols drawn in white chalk. Agatha took the other side, mirrored the actions of her sister.

"Let's begin." Prudence took her hands up, hovering over the drawn symbols in the chalk circle, and began to lead the chant. Soon she and Agatha followed closely after.  
  


Roz had shown up at the academy looking for Prudence, wanting to learn more magic rather than to have to deal with the reality that was waiting for her at Baxter High; condolences, unanswerable questions, and a boyfriend that she was clinging to for some sense of normalcy as they were both grieving.  
She had thought that maybe Prudence would give her something easy to do, maybe show her some minor spells written in old spellbooks. But she had been proven wrong. As Roz had to learn quickly, almost nothing was ever easy in the Witch world. 

Instead of some simple magic, Prudence had basically commanded both her and Agatha to come with her to the girls' dormitory and do some ritualistic magic. 

It was the kind of magic that took effort and could wear you down very quickly. On the bright side, it did take her mind off of her boyfriend, and off Sabrina. Most of the time anyway. She still managed to get lost in her thoughts.   
Prudence was losing patience with her, so was Agatha, she knew that. She just had to clear her mind and focus. She could do that.  
  


Theo was enjoying the farmers' market. As he always did. He saw Robin was having a good time, browsing through books that were on sale and trying to find something that didn't look too ridiculous on him on the many clothing racks. 

Theo had told his dad about Sabrina's _accident_ and his dad had seen him after Sabrina's funeral. When Theo had asked if he could skip school to go with him and Robin to the farmers market, his dad had said that it was probably a good idea. Then had reminded him in front of Robin that Theo had always liked the farmers market as a kid. That had caused Robin to smile while Theo had blushed.

Robin and his dad actually got along very well. His dad sometimes using Robin as a farmhand, which didn't really sit well with him but Robin didn't mind or he just said that he didn't mind. Robin actually really liked the farm. It was a quiet and easy life. Just living on a farm.   
From what Robin had told him, it was everything he could want.  
  
But lately, Theo had started to think that maybe it wasn't.   
Not that long ago he had broken up with Robin because he had thought that holding Robin there, forcing him to become mortal was just not fair to him. And Robin had made it clear that while he would miss being a hobgoblin, he wanted to be mortal and he wanted a life with him. 

So they had gotten back together and Robin had become mortal. Right before they had lost Sabrina.  
  
Theo's mind was still reeling from losing Sabrina. He wasn't in as bad shape as his friends, but he was still pretty shaken up. He wasn't sure when he would get better.   
But he also thought about the future. High school would end soon. And then what would happen to them.  
  
  
Ideally, Harvey would go to some posh art school and learn how to make the art that he wants maybe starts creating his own comic books, far away from Greendale.   
  
He couldn't see Harvey actually doing the long-distance thing with Roz, but he tried not to think about it too much. Since Harvey was told that Roz was a witch, he had freaked out and become angry, though Theo was sure that Harvey wasn't really angry at Roz.   
His best guess, maybe Harvey was just angry that his life wasn't as easy as he had wanted it to be. Theo knew that Harvey did get over it, most likely because he realized that Roz isn't Sabrina. He knows that Harvey loves Roz, just like Roz loves him, but there's a chance that's not enough for the future.

Theo just had to have faith that they would work everything out. So that he would lose more of his friends because of some more love drama.   
He had already lost Sabrina that way. That was long before the Void.  
  
When he thought of Roz, once he would say that he could see her studying law so that she could stand up for what's right. But since she found out that she was a witch, that future became more unclear than ever. Theo wasn't even sure if witches actually went to college.  
But he was sure that Roz would figure out what to do. There was still time.  
  
  
But when he thought of his own future, things felt very vague. He wanted to be with Robin. That he was sure of.   
He's not even sure if Robin had even thought about college.  
  
"Hey, Robin?" He sees his boyfriend get somewhat startled, having just been reading through the book he just bought. It's about the old stories around fairies and other creatures. _Of course, it is._ "Have you ever thought about the future?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" The adorable furrowed brow almost makes Theo just want to forget the whole thing.

"I mean since you decided to stay and be mortal. Maybe you should think about going to college?" Theo is starting to regret ever bringing this up. Maybe he should have waited until they weren't loading things on his dad's truck, with his dad coming back at any second.

"Huh. I never thought of that before," There's a smile on his face that reminds Theo of when he and Robin got back together again.  
"It's never been an option before." He said. He struggles with a crate and Theo helps him.

"I'm just bringing it up since we're graduating soon. Even with Sabrina _gone_ , life has to go on, you know?" There's no answer just a sad smile and Theo tries not to think too much about his best friend. How wrong it feels now that she's not here. He clears his throat and picks up another crate.  
"I mean, Roz has always wanted to become a justice lawyer. Fight for human rights." He smiles. He's always known that Roz is gonna be one of those people who's gonna make a big impact on the world. He puts down the crate and moves to get one of the seed bags.  
"But now that she's a witch she'll probably stay here." Robin just nods slowly and Theo takes that as a good sign, so he continues as he struggles with the bag and sees Robin with the other one. "And Harvey has always wanted to go to college. Study art. He's been sending college applications all year. Someday I'm sure he'll be a comic book artist." He smiles, no matter what they have all been through, they are not going to let that stop them from living their lives. It's the one thing that they all agreed to. They finally finish loading everything up. The sun is almost setting, the sky already turning a rosy warm glow. 

"And you?" Theo looks at Robin. _Really looks at him._ And he sees that Robin is maybe worried that Theo wants more than just a life with him. He knows that Robin has had a strange life, one that he has trouble imagining. But he also knows that Robin wants to be with him, and gave up everything to be with him.

"Since I can remember, I've always told my dad that I'd go to college to study agriculture so that I can take over the farm one day." Then he hesitates, wipes his hands on his jeans overalls. "But now after finding out how _very screwed up_ Greendale is. I'm not sure if I should stay." Robin smiles bittersweet and picks up his book again. They both know how screwed up life can get in this small town. "I'm not sure if you want to stay," Theo says and Robin looks at him. He looks surprised.

"Theo, all I've ever wanted was to have a normal life. To be a mortal. Even if that means going to college with you in Greendale. Or that we move away." He says and takes Theo's hand. "As long as we are together." Theo smiles and leans in, their kiss is short but sweet.

"So you're okay with staying and going to college?" Theo smiles. 

"I want to do everything you want to do." He says. "And I like the farm." He shrugs, smiling. Theo's just about to say that that's not a real answer when his dad slams his open palm on the hood of the truck and tells them that it's time to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, things are always strange and dark in Greendale. Who knows what might happen. 
> 
> This first chapter is just my way of easing me into writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
